powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Mr.Mopohiums/Mimmy-Chan
'Mimmy Raymora '''is the head of a group of Maid/Butler Assassins called the Cleaners they are a strong group and only work for clients they deem worthy of their skill and power she is skilled in sixteen different forms of combat, knows twelve languages including Chinese, Korean, English, and Russian '''Apperance ' Mimmy is a young twenty-three-year-old woman with bleached blonde hair that is pulled back in a long braided ponytail with another smaller braid framing the right side of her face decorated with a small black bow She has pinkish colored eyes and wear's a maid outfit that is black and white in color with a giant bow on her back she also wear's long thigh-high white socks with a pair of platform shoes and a pair of fingerless gloves on her hands 'Personality ' Mimmy can only be described as socially awkward and isn't very good at having a normal conversation one that doesn't involve poisoning a foreign dignitary or assassinating an important political figure she is also very polite calling everyone she meets sir or mam even those that are a target she is also very optimistic and tends to point out the worst possible outcomes in every situation she has proven to be a great leader and is well organized 'Background ' Mimmy was born in the Ukraine to a couple of scientists who she watched get killed in a bombing she was orphaned at the age of 8 soon after she met or rather ran into a older woman named Beverly Bells a woman who worked has a maid Beverly decided to take Mimmy home with her she trained her to be a maid day and night showing Mimmy the ends and outs of Maid-men-ship the year Mimmy turned ten was the year her life changed she kept wandering why Beverly was always leaving at random hours of the day and sometimes she'd be gone for weeks at a time Mimmy secretly followed her and saw her assassinate a foreing dignitary when Beverly spotted her she had two choices kill the witness or recruit her she decided on the latter Mimmy learned a lot about the Orginization Beverly worked for they where the ones to Assassinate Arch Duke Ferdinand and plunge the world into world war one they where also the ones to Assassinate Presidents Kennedy and Lincoln as well has John Lenon and Julius Ceaser she learnt a lot from Beverly how to fight and how to speak and write in twelve diffrent languages upon completion of her training Beverly introduced her to her boss an old man named Vombros who put her through rigiourious test and training her first assignment was to Assassinate Princess Diana which she made look like a car crash open completion she was accepted and quickly rose through the ranks becoming an officer in the organization on her eighteenth birthday she discovered the truth of her parnents death that it was the Cleaners who had killed them she swore revenge and silently one by one she assassinated the head anchos of the organization before burning it to the ground she disappeared for a few years only to return on her twenty-second birthday to rebuild the organization has it's new leader......... 'Powers And Skills ' *Sensory Scrying *Ninjitsu *Enhanced Combat *Enhanced Assassination *Enhanced Hearing *Enhanced Speed *Enhanced Reflexes *Enhanced Tracking *Enhanced Senses *Stealth Tactics *Weapon Profieceny *Weapon Improvisation 'Weaponry ' *Dual Beretta M9's *Smith n Wesson 500 *Katana *Dagger *Short Sword *Sniper *RPG *Shurikens *Pen *Bombs * Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet